Human genetics has become a dominant field in biology and medicine over the past half-century. This stems not only from its critical ability to explain even the most basic biological processes, but also from its growing repertoire of novel technologies and methods that can elucidate molecular, cellular, organismal, and population biology. However, the application of these technologies and methods to different diseases and phenotypes has varied greatly. Despite the medical, social, and cultural importance of eyesight, researchers have not taken full advantage of available genotypic and phenotypic data related to eye diseases. This is due primarily to the lack scientists who have been adequately trained in both ocular phenotyping and genomics. The principal goal of this Training Program in Quantitative Ocular Genomics (TPQOG) is to fill this need by training researchers at the intersection of eye disease and computational genomic analysis. The Program builds upon the foundational relationship between the Vanderbilt Genetics Institute (VGI, formerly the Center for Human Genetics Research) and the Vanderbilt Eye Institute (VEI). The newly-developed VGI holds a central place in the organization of research entities at the Vanderbilt University Medical Center, and the VEI has grown tremendously in research depth and breadth over the past decade. For predoctoral training, the program builds upon Vanderbilt's existing predoctoral Interdisciplinary Graduate Program (IGP) and its large pool of excellent student applicants. Thus far, the predoctoral TPQOG students have been part of the Human Genetics or Biomedical Informatics PhD programs. With Vanderbilt's particular strengths in statistical genetics, computational genomics, genetic epidemiology, bioinformatics, and clinical and basic ophthalmological research, all predoctoral trainees undergo a rigorous didactic program and intensive research training. Postdoctoral trainees are integrated into our extensive and rich research environment through individualized didactic and laboratory training enhanced by regular seminars, journal clubs, an informal works-in-progress seminar, and an annual retreat. The program has already made a substantial impact on the field, training four predoctoral and four postdoctoral researchers in computational genomics related to eye diseases. Given establishment of the new VGI and the continued expansion of unique Vanderbilt genomic resources such as its DNA biobank (BioVU), we believe that the next grant period will be even more productive.